


Sudden Impact

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, M/M, Rape, Sad, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair Sandburg was brutalized along with his Mother.  Someone is going to pay.  He's on the road to vengeance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sudden Impact

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/albums/i121/PattRose1/?action=view&current=sudden.jpg)

Warning: Rape!!!! 

Sudden Impact  
Patt

The deserted road was pitch black and a perfect setting for the man driving. He looked over at the lovely creature next to him and pulled to the side of the road. Without any words, he pulled the young man to him and began to kiss him. He wasn't aware that the man was pulling a gun out of his backpack. He held it up and the man that was driving said, "What are you doing?" The sad young man said quietly, "Collecting on a debt, Wilbur," and pulled the trigger. He hit him first in the balls and then in the middle of the forehead. 

The young man got out of the car and walked over to the edge of the cliff and considered jumping. Wiping the tears from his face, he instead walked back into town. This was only the beginning. He had a long, long ways to go. 

Detective Jim Ellison had to hurry to make it to his court date. Some scumbags needed to go away for a very long while. They had murdered a woman in cold blood. The DA had told him it was a solid case. Jim didn't have reason to question that. 

He walked through the swinging doors and saw that the Judge was already there. He sat down behind the DA. 

"Mr. DeAmbrosia, this case is a travesty. Not only do you have no evidence but James Ellison was operating outside the law when he arrested them. Next time you might want to study the case a little more before you take on a Jim Ellison case. As for you, Ellison, stay away from these men. You had no right to search their car. You had no search warrant, so everything you brought in is inadmissible. This case is closed, and Ellison, I don't want to see you here again, unless you follow the law." Judge Morley got up from her bench and walked to her chambers. 

Jim was sitting there in shock. DeAmbrosia turned around and said, "Well, you fucked up another good case."

"What do you mean? You knew how I got the stuff. Why didn't you say something before then?" Jim asked. 

The bad guys came walking by laughing as they watched Jim. Jim followed them out and DeAmbrosia followed him into the elevator. He sure as hell didn't want Ellison hurting someone in the Federal Building. 

In that same elevator were the two punks from court. "Hey, Ellison! Better luck next time, loser."

Jim reached out and grabbed the punk's tie and brought him in close. "You know you're just like dog shit. And you have to be careful with dog shit. You can get walked on, you can get thrown away and you can get scraped off like the scum you are. So you better be careful of where you walk. Never know who's going to step on ya."

Jim tossed him back over to his friend and waited for the door to open. The punk's left when it opened and DeAmbrosia said, "You're a class act, Ellison. Next time be sure you have a case. Sixth sense doesn't count."

>>

Detective Jim Ellison walked into his favorite diner for his morning coffee. Couldn't start the day without the sludge. When he looked up from his paper, Margie was standing there smiling. He continued reading while she got his coffee to go. Jim got the same thing every single morning. One extra large coffee, black. He looked over and saw it was ready to go. He picked it up and walked out the door, continuing to read the paper as he walked. 

Once he walked two doors down, he took a swig of the coffee and spit it out. Jim honed in his eyesight and could see that there were five men holding up the diner. Jim walked to the back and called for back up on his way. 

"All right, here is the bag. Everyone put everything of any value into this bag. If you do something stupid, we'll shoot you. Don't even think about it," the first man said. 

The biggest man seemed to like roughing the customers up as he took their things. He was slugging and hitting both men and women as he moved from table to table. He turned around and saw that friggin' cop standing there, drinking his coffee. 

"Jake, that cop is back. Want me to take him out?"

"Not yet. Let me see what he wants." Jake walked over to Jim and asked, "What do you think you're going to do with your cup of coffee?"

"Well, we can't let you get away with this, so why not give yourselves up?" Jim said quietly. 

"We?" Jake asked. 

"Me and Mr. Smith and Wesson." He whipped his gun out and threw the coffee and yelled, "Cascade Police. Put the guns down, or it'll be the last thing you do."

Jake took a shot at Jim and Jim shot him, dead on. Then they all started taking shots at him, or one of the customers, so Jim shot them one at a time. He tried not to use death shots on them, but sometimes you can't choose when you're in a hurry. 

The last one took a hostage and said, "Cop, drop the gun or she's dead."

"Go ahead, make my day," Jim stated and then shot him before he could even think about shooting the girl. 

When the back up arrived, everyone was under arrest, or dead. Jim had it all taken care of. 

>>

Captain Simon Banks came walking through the door and bellowed, "Ellison, the Chief of Police is going to have your ass."

"Simon, was I supposed to just stand here and let them kill everyone?" 

"Of course not, Jim. But he's going to be here soon and wants to chew someone's butt." Simon started taking deep breaths to calm himself down. 

"I suggest you let him chew yours, sir. You said you wanted to lose a little weight." Jim smiled over at his Captain and friend. 

"This is serious business, Ellison," Simon had his stern face on. 

"I know. I'm sorry, sir." Jim was wearing his I won't do it again face. Well... at least not for an hour or two. 

Chief of Police Jennings came into the diner, steaming. Jim was hoping that he'd just go after Simon and leave him alone. 

"Ellison, who gave you the right to come in here and kill all of these people?" Jennings screamed. 

"Excuse me, sir, but we gave him the right. We were the ones being held hostage. He saved our lives. And if you don't get off his ass we'll call the newspapers," Beth Miller said quite casually, yet letting the Chief know she meant every word. 

"Good work, Ellison. Just try not to kill so many people the next time." Jennings stormed out of the diner. 

"Thanks, Beth. If you ever need help, here's my number." Jim handed her one of his cards. 

"Thanks again, Jim. You're a lifesaver. He's an asshole," Beth walked back to see if she was needed anywhere else and Jim laughed to himself. 

Henry Brown walked up and asked, "Everything set, Ellison?"

"You might want to call DeAmbrosia and ask him if coffee is psychic," Jim laughed at the odd look on Brown's face as he walked out the door. 

>>

Jim got a call to a murder scene up near the cliffs. Arriving, he was met by Dan Wolf eating a hot dog. Dan was showing Jim the body and talking a mile a minute. The entire time, he was waving that hot dog around like mad. 

Jim looked over the edge of the cliff and sighed. 

"Getting tired of this stuff, Jim?" Dan asked. 

"Tired of the murders, the rapes, the kidnappings? Yeah, you might say I'm sick of all of them. But you want to know what really makes me sick?"

"What?" Dan took another bite of the fucking hotdog. 

"What makes me the sickest is how anyone could put ketchup on their hot dog and eat it at a crime scene." Jim walked away and went back to the scene. 

About a mile away, a figure stood watching Jim Ellison as he worked the murder scene. Then he noticed that the cop seemed to be looking at him, so he took off as quickly as he could. 

Jim said, "Was someone here earlier?"

"No one's been here, Jim. Why?" Dan answered. 

"I could have sworn I saw someone watching from over there," Jim pointed in the direction of the hills. 

"Yeah, Ellison, I'm so sure you could have seen a person that far away." Everyone laughed and Jim walked back to his truck and drove off. 

>>

When Jim got to Major Crime, the Chief of Police was in Simon's office yelling. Simon opened the door and said, "Come join the party, Ellison."

Jim didn't want to, but he always followed Simon's orders. 

Chief Jennings said, "Ellison, we're all tired of cleaning up after you. You're going to be assigned to one case and you stick with it. Am I understood? We're all sick of putting up with you and you better be listening. Do you know my record?"

"Yes, sir, you're a legend in your own mind," Jim stood to leave. 

"Detective Smart Ass, I haven't told you the case yet," Jennings said. 

"Doesn't matter sir, I follow orders. But for right now, I'm working on a murder case," Jim opened the door. 

"Ellison, that's the case you're on. I want this person found and tried in record time. We can't have people of Cascade killed." 

Jim looked at Simon and then at Jennings and said, "No, sir, we can't have that." He walked out the door. 

"Banks, was he being smart with me?" Jennings asked. 

"No, sir. He's like that with everyone," Simon tried not to smile. 

>>

Blair Sandburg walked up the hallway of the long term institution. He always hoped for good news. Doctor Gray saw him coming and said, "She's doing well, Blair. Continue talking to her. Sometimes things reach them and they want to wake up."

"I do try, sir," 

"I know you're a good son, Blair. Take care." The doctor walked down the hall and felt a sadness come over him. 

Blair sat on the bed behind the chair that held his Mother, Naomi. "Hi, Mom. I missed you. I'm sorry I haven't been up for two weeks. I'll come every week now. I saw one of them, Mom. I followed him for days and then bought a gun. I let him pick me up in a bar. He wanted to leave, so I told him I wanted to go somewhere deserted, in the moonlight. He found a perfect spot and parked. As soon as he touched me, I lost it and I killed him. I thought I would be sorry, but I wasn't. All I was, was sad. I wish you would come back, Mom. I miss you so much. I love you." Blair kissed her cheek and walked from the room. 

Blair sat in the car and let his mind remember so that the hate could be there in full force. Naomi worked for a Nursery and got friendly with a woman named Parkins. They became friends and she invited Naomi to a party under the boardwalk that was up for the fair. Naomi told her that she couldn't she had her young son with her and she didn't know anyone to keep an eye on him. assured her that there would be plenty of people to watch him. Naomi gave in and said it had been a long time since she had done anything fun. 

Blair remembered that he was fifteen and didn't want to go with his mom but she made him. It was one of those, if you don't go, I won't go, things. The teenager gave in and went with his mom. It was the beginning of their nightmare. 

There were six of them. Hawkins, Wilbur, Kruger, Jennings, Mick and of course Ray. They made Blair watch as they raped Naomi repeatedly. Blair thought that was enough of a nightmare as they continued to hurt his poor, sweet, non-violent mother. But then once they saw Naomi seemed to be out of it, they turned to Blair. They took their turns raping him. What Blair remembered the most was the way they laughed at them. It had been all great fun to them. But now he was without a mother and they had to pay. 

An angry young man drove out of the parking lot looking for his next victim. He knew that he had to show up for his new job. So he drove to Rainier University and found the dean. 

"Your credentials are perfect, Dr. Sandburg. It's amazing how much college you've finished in ten years. Okay, this is the key to your new office and this is the key to your new place to live." Dean Mitchell handed the keys to the young man and smiled. "Welcome aboard."

"My mom's brother saw to it that I went right into college at 15. He didn't want me goofing around," Blair said softly. 

"Well, he did a good job, Blair. Now we'll see you tomorrow afternoon." Dean Mitchell patted Blair on the back as he walked out. 

Blair looked over his list of classes and realized he only had afternoon classes for the first semester weeks. That would work out well. It gave him more time for the hunt. Now to find his new apartment. Blair looked down at the paper and saw the address and headed that way. 852 Prospect, #308. At least it's in a decent neighborhood. 

>>

Blair followed Kruger around and found out that he went fishing every Wednesday. So Blair followed him there. He watched as Kruger got his chair set up and put a hat on, and started reading a magazine. Suddenly, there was a shadow over him, making Kruger look up. He saw a young man standing there. "Can I help ya?"

"You don't remember, do you?" Blair asked, surprised. 

"What? Remember what?" Kruger answered. 

"What you did to me and my Mother can't go without punishment," Blair said quickly as he pulled the gun out and shot Kruger first in the balls and then the forehead. "Remember that."

>>

"Hey, Ellison! There's a second murder," Rafe called out. 

"Didn't you hear? I can only work on one at a time?" Jim said sarcastically. 

"Well, they think this one is tied in with yours. Simon called for you." Brown walked by and said, "Lucky you."

Jim arrived at the scene and checked the body first and then talked to Simon. "So what's the deal?"

"I was hoping you could tell me. Obviously, we've got a serial on our hands, right?" Simon asked. 

"I don't know yet, sir. If you could get everyone out of here, I could check out the scene and give you a little more," Jim asked nicely. 

Simon cleared the area out and and Jim stood and focused on the sand. He found a tennis shoe print that could be their man. Man? Why do you think it's a man? So Jim sniffed the air and around the body and realized that it was a man. He couldn't prove it, but he now knew it was a man. "Simon, have someone make a cast of this shoe print, please," Jim started to walk away and Simon said, "Jim, that's all?"

"Sir, I can't prove it, but it's a man. And not just a man, but a nice smelling man. He has a very strong musk and sage smell. So I'll talk to you later on." 

>>

Blair checked out his new apartment and was surprised at how nice it was. He needed to go for food and some drinking water. He walked to the grocery not far from the loft. 

Jim stopped by the grocery store near his house and was going up and down the aisles when he heard someone come in the front door and tell the girl to give them her money. 

Jim came around the corner and ran right into Blair. Blair dropped all of his purchases and then looked at Jim. He could tell he was listening to something. So Blair listened but he heard nothing. He whispered to him, "What are you doing?"

"Stay right here," Jim said as he pulled out his gun. Blair saw the gun and figured he must be a cop. He was just too anal looking to be a robber. Blair tried to think of a way out of the store. 

He looked around the corner and Jim said, "Freeze, Cascade Police." And the idiot tried to shoot Jim, so of course Jim shot him. Guess who's going to get their ass ripped again? 

Jim called it in and waited for backup. Simon and the Chief came walking in together. "Ellison, what did I tell you?"

"Sir, he was robbing the store." Jim tried to explain. 

Blair was watching from around the corner and recognized the Chief of Police. He realized that Jim Ellison was not your average cop. He might be one that would have made a difference in his lifetime. 

The clerk said, "He was robbing me and his hand was shaky. I was afraid for my life. I was never so happy in my life as when Detective Ellison came around the corner."

"So you know this one, too? My, my, my, don't you get around?" the Chief said sarcastically. 

"Sir, I know her as my clerk at the grocery store. Don't talk badly to her, please?"

"Now that's more like it, Ellison. I want you to ask about things instead of just doing them." The Chief walked out of the store. 

"Jim, go home and try to stay out of trouble. We'll do all of the paper work in the morning," Simon left the store next. 

>>

Jim went into the aisle and found Blair standing there looking at his things on the floor. 

"Hey, sorry about that. I wasn't looking. Come on I'll help you get these up front." Jim picked up half of the groceries and Blair picked up the other half. 

Once at the counter, Blair paid for his things and Jim said, "Let me give you a ride home?"

"Nah, that's not necessary," Blair said holding his bags. 

"Where's your car?" Jim asked. 

"I walked, it's not far." Blair replied. 

"I'll feel better if I could give you a ride." Jim gave him an odd look. 

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I just have the weirdest sense of smell and taste and I swear I just smelled sage and musk," Jim said blushing. 

"Well, you probably did. I use musk cologne and I burn sage at my apartment." 

"So can I give you a lift?"

"Yeah," Blair told him his address and Jim smiled. "We're neighbors. You live right across the hall from me," Jim smiled. 

When they arrived, Jim helped Blair carry his things up and Blair asked him in for a beer. 

Once inside the loft, Jim looked around. First thing he noticed were the paintings on easels. They were so dark and sad that they made Jim sad. "Hey, Sandburg. You need to give the artist some glasses, this looks nothing like you."

"I'm the artist, Detective," Blair responded. 

"Oh... Sorry. Well, I don't think you're seeing yourself the way others do. I look at you and see a caring and wonderful person. This looks like a lost soul," Jim drank a swig of beer as Blair grabbed it from him and said, "I don't drink with critics. Thanks for the ride." Blair held the door open. 

Jim walked over to his place and stood there awhile. Then he knocked on the door and Blair said, "What?"

"Come over to my place and we'll start over?" Jim asked while looking at the floor. 

"Why, Detective, are you asking me as in a date?"

"If I was?"

"I'd say yes." Blair locked up his apartment and walked over to Jim's. 

"Blair, you can calm down. Your heartbeat is working overtime," Jim said, smiling. 

"How do you do that? No one knows how a heartbeat sounds," Blair accused. 

"Well, I do. Right now I can smell the anger on you. You think I'm teasing you. I'm not. I can smell, taste, hear and see things that you could only imagine. Touch, I'm not sure about," Jim explained. 

"I know a little bit about this stuff, actually." Blair became very excited at the thought of a real live Sentinel. 

"Sandburg, you're a professor at the university, right? I'm not being used as a guinea pig." Jim was closing down; Blair could see it. 

"Not to worry, Jim. I finished all of that. I'm a Professor. I don't need you to get my credentials."

"Okay. I just don't want anyone to know about this. I would lose my job." 

"What? Why would you lose your job? Being a Sentinel would give you the edge over the bad guys." Blair started in on his speech about Sentinel's and guides. 

After about an hour of discussion, Jim leaned in and kissed Blair softly on the lips. 

Blair got up from the couch and said, "Can I stay the night?"

Jim looked surprised and said, "Yeah, that would be nice."

When they got upstairs Jim could tell how nervous Blair was. He took his time kissing, licking and nibbling on his body. The young man was responding but still had that smell of fear. Jim licked his ear and said, "I'd like you to fuck me."

Jim couldn't miss the intake of breath and the speeding up of his heartbeat. Oh yeah, Blair Sandburg was interested. 

"Where do you keep supplies?"

In the drawer over to your right," Jim said as he laid on the bed, legs spread apart. 

Jim smelled the fear again and said, "Hey! We don't have to do this."

"Can you tell I'm scared?"

"Yes." Jim pulled Blair on top of him and held him close. 

"I want to. I'm just afraid that I'll hurt you," Blair whispered. 

"You would never hurt me. Now fuck me, Blair." Jim begged and it seemed to do the trick. Blair got Jim ready and entered him slowly and with every moan that Jim made, Blair pushed just a little bit harder. Jim looked up and saw tears sliding down Blair's face. What could cause that type of anguish? 

Jim started to fist his own cock and came with a yell, pulling Blair right after him. Once Blair slipped out of him, he got up to clean them up. He kissed Blair and said, "That was great. Thank you."

Blair went into his arms and hung on for dear life. After about an hour, Jim heard Blair getting up. 

"You can stay," Jim was hoping he didn't sound as needy as he was. 

"No, I can't. I have things to do. Sorry. Thanks for the nice night. See you later." And Blair was gone. 

>>

Jim listened to Blair over at his loft and heard crying. Tensing, Jim sat up and listened some more. He could hear Blair painting. "You fucking think he likes you? Get a grip. He wanted to get his ass fucked, nothing else. You stay on track as planned. You would never be worth a James Ellison. So stay away from him."

Jim couldn't believe this young man had such low self-esteem. Geeze, what does he need from me? I like him a lot. Did I tell him that?

>>

The phone rang and Simon told Jim about a case that they had been working on, breaking. Jim wrote down the address and left. 

Driving along the road, Jim kept smiling. It had been a long time since he'd gotten fucked. The next thing he knew, a car was ramming into his truck. Jim looked over and saw the lowlife from the elevator. He and his friends had a Molotov cocktail just for Ellison. They threw it in the back of his pickup and Jim raced to the end of the pier. He took off his shirt and wrapped it around his hands and picked it up and threw it at the oncoming car. They went out of control and ended up in the water. 

>>

Jim called it in and waited for the chief to get there and chew his ass again. Simon got out of his car and said, "Ellison, is this your idea of staying close to home and taking it easy?"

"Hey, you're the one that called me about this," Jim said. 

"Jim, I didn't call you." Simon and Jim knew it had been planned all along. 

"Look at what they did to my truck,"

"Well, it was time for a new one anyhow." 

"Can I have a ride home, Simon" Jim looked lost without his truck. 

>>

Two days later Jim was still studying the case, when he figured out that those two men knew each other. Something was going on here. Duh, ya think? 

He stopped at a lowlife bar and asked if anyone had known Wilbur or Kruger. Parkins walked over to Jim and said, "Wanna get lucky, sailor?"

"Not in this life time. Now does anyone know Wilbur or Kruger," Jim asked again. 

"Come on, tough guy, I'll let you buy me a drink." Ray did something that Jim hated. 

She touched his chest and ran her hand down to his cock. "Drink or not, you're going to get lucky, big man."

"Take your hand off of my dick," Jim snarled. 

"Well, your dicks paying attention so I think it disagrees." laughed. 

Jim turned her around and then kicked her in the ass. "Now, does anyone know about these two men?"

"What are you asking for?" the bartender finally asked. 

"Well, they went and got their balls shot off and I was hoping that one of you fine individuals could help me figure it out, Jim hoped they knew something. Instead, he got laughter. They all fucking laughed. As Jim walked out he shook his head. It takes all kinds. 

>>

The following day, at Hawkins Hardware, Parkins walked in and said, "Hey, Hawkins. Getting nervous yet?"

"Get out of my store, you lousy bitch." 

"Hey, you're no better than I am. You dipped your wick, just like they all did. And they're getting their balls blown off. I think I might call Mick," Ray ranted. 

"I don't care who you call, just keep that nutcase away from me," Hawkins walked away from a very angry person. 

>>

That evening, Hawkins was in his garage looking for a gun and then loading it. He knew that the woman and the kid must have decided to take the law into their own hands. He was so into his thoughts that he missed the door opening on the side and Blair was standing there. 

"You? You're the one doing it? I figured it would be your mom." Hawkins sounded surprised. 

"My mom won't be doing anything, anytime. And you're going to pay for it." Blair pointed the gun. 

"I've got my own business. Please I beg you."

"Where were you when she was begging?" The gun went off so quickly that Hawkins didn't really have a chance to be afraid. Then Blair aimed and shot him in the forehead. 

>>

"Jim, where you going?" Simon asked. 

I found out that there are five to fifteen people from that high school that knew the two that are dead. There might be a connection. I'm going to check it out, sir."

"Good. You do that. Stay out of trouble and keep the Chief off my ass," Simon laughed as Jim left. 

Jim decided to check out Hawkins first. He was the first on the list. When he got there he started past the open door off the garage but he saw into the dark garage and saw the dead body. He called for a crime scene backup and waited. 

Chief Jennings drove up while everyone was there. He glared at Ellison. "Everywhere you go, you bring death with you. Didn't I tell you to stick on the other case?"

"Sir, aren't you even the least bit curious about why I was here in the first place?" Jim asked as he walked to his rental truck and drove off. 

>>

Beating his hands against the steering wheel he was yelling. When he got home, he was still ranting in his truck. Blair walked over and knocked on the window making Jim jump. 

Jim opened the door and got out. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself. Did that truck do something that horrible?" Blair snickered. 

"No, I'm just really frustrated with a case I'm on. And the Chief of Police has been dogging me since the beginning."

"Would you like to go out to eat?" Blair asked. 

"That would be nice because I felt like a slut this morning."

"Why?" Blair asked. 

"Because we hadn't even been on a date and I let you fuck me," Jim said very seriously. 

"So, like, if you would have fucked me, it would have been easier to handle?"

"No, same thing. We still hadn't even been on a date." Jim didn't know why he was angry. 

"So... dinner or not?"

"Yes, thank you," Jim said as he walked into the building. 

Sandburg, he is one strange man. 

>>

During dinner they discussed more about the Sentinel senses and Jim found himself very relieved that someone actually knew about them. Jim noticed that Blair tried very hard to have a good time but it was like good feelings had to be yanked from his body. Jim hoped that he would know him long enough to change that. When they got back to the loft, Blair went into Jim's arms easily. He led him upstairs and Blair said, "I want you to make love to me this time."

So that is exactly what Jim did. He waited until Blair felt good about it before he tried anything different. By the time Jim got close to entering him, Blair was begging him. 

"Yeah, Jim give it to me. Please?" Blair asked. 

"You can have it anytime you want, Blair." Jim was so moved by this man, that he almost cried. 

When he slid into him, Jim went slow enough to make sure he never hurt him and Blair had such an odd look on his face that it worried him. "This all right, Blair?" 

"It's great, Jim." He pulled the large man down for a kiss. Jim put a little more into it as he felt Blair loosen up and before long, Blair was right on the edge. 

Blair reached down and fisted himself and came loudly. Jim came just as loudly, with a big smile on his face. "God, this was great. Thank you," Jim said trying to get his breath back. 

As soon as Blair got cleaned off he began getting dressed. 

"Hey, why not stay?" Jim asked. 

"I have some things to take care of. I'll see you tomorrow?" Blair asked as he leaned in for a kiss. 

"Sure. See you then," Jim said sadly. He had hoped they would both feel the same way about each other. 

"Night, Jim." Blair walked out the door. 

>>

He went and got his backpack and then took off in his car. He knew who he wanted next. That fucking bitch was going to pay for what she did to his mother. He drove up with his lights off and got out. He was looking in the window when he saw Jim drive up in his truck. Shit! 

Sliding into the darkness, Blair didn't have to worry about Jim hearing him because, at that moment, Mick and were arguing and Mick was hitting the slut. 

Jim saw the car sitting there and wrote down the plate number to have someone check out later. Then he walked in without knocking and Mick tried to get his gun but Jim was too fast and knocked him on his ass. "You're going in for questioning." Jim put him in cuffs and they drove to the station. 

"I'm not telling you squat, cop," Mick spat out. 

"It's your call. If you want to be the next on the list, then so be it." Jim smiled over at him. 

"Hey, I got someone already covering my ass. Don't you worry." 

Jim wasn't happy about this statement. That meant there would be more people with guns. Swell. 

>>

While he was at the station he started running deeper checks into the three men that had died. Out of the three, two of them had been charged with sexual abuse or violence. The cases never stood up in court. Jim tried to find out why but there seemed to be no trail whatsoever. 

Blair walked into the slut's house and stood there with his gun. She turned around and said, "So it's you? We thought it was your mother."

"My mother won't be doing anything for a long, long while," Blair said coldly. 

Ray took a drink of beer and smiled at Blair. Without a thought, he pulled the trigger and shot her once and then in the forehead. He left the house, got into his car and drove down the dark road. He knew who was next. It had to be Alby Jennings. He was the Police Chief's son. 

>>

Jim drove up to 's house and found her dead. Fuck, I can't catch a fucking break. He called it in and waited for them to get there. Brown walked by and said, "Oh, that plate you gave me?"

"Yeah?"

"It's a Blair Sandburg. Want me to run her?" 

"No, thanks. It didn't pan out anyhow. Thanks." Jim walked out and got in his truck. He hoped he could stop him in time. God, Blair! Why didn't you talk to me? 

>>

He called down to the station to have them bring Mick up for questioning and he was informed that the brothers-in-law to Kruger got him out. Shit...

Jim drove over to Kruger's place and the grieving widow slammed the door in his face and told him to fuck himself. He turned around and was blindsided by the three men. They came at him fast and hard. Jim tried to fight them off, but it's not as easy as it seems. One of the men hit him so hard, he went through the railing of the pier and went underwater. 

Mick looked at the other two and said, "We're going to take care of things now."

>>

Blair quietly entered the Chief of Police's home. It was almost like he was waiting for him. Blair saw Alby sitting by the window. He walked in front of him with his gun pointed on Alby's head, and then Blair realized there was something wrong. Alby seemed a lot like his mother. He lowered his gun and just stared at him. 

"Drop your gun," the Chief of Police said calmly. "You know he waited for you both to come back. He couldn't stand it. The guilt killed him. Finally, when you never came to take care of things, he drove into a brick wall. I should have let him be arrested with the other lowlifes. I didn't know what to do. He's my only child. My wife died while delivering him. I couldn't let him rot in prison, could I?"

"And what about me and my mom? Did you think about us?" Blair asked with tears in his eyes. 

"Yes. Every single day of my life. I'll never forgive myself. Now get out of here. I'm going to cover for you and take care of the last one." The Chief pointed to the door. 

"Did you hear that boys, he's going to take care of me?" Mick said in a sickening tone. 

Mick stood next to Alby holding a gun to the poor man. "Please don't hurt Alby, Mick. You know he can't hurt anyone."

"Hey, you were just going to get rid of me for this little piece of shit?" Mick asked. 

"Mick, you can't hurt him any more. He's had enough done to him." 

"Oh that's where you're wrong. We're going to take him to his new place of business and have some fun." Mick lifted his gun from Alby, shot the Chief with it and then he shot Alby. "Look, guys, we just got us two a freebees. This is the shit's gun." Mick pulled Blair out from the house. 

>>

Jim pulled himself up on the pier and got his bearings. Finding his pickup, he found his spare gun and ammo under the seat. He would talk to the Chief first and then go from there. 

When he arrived at the Chief's house, he knew something was up. On entering. he saw that the Chief's son was dead and the Chief was on the floor. Jim called it in while he felt for a pulse. Alby had none but the Chief was alive. 

"Ellison, no time to lose. They took the boy and they plan on hurting him. You'll find them at the University. Go..."

Jim did just that. He normally didn't leave someone that was dying but he knew that the Chief only had a few more minutes. He needed to find Blair. 

>>

Racing across town never seemed to take this long. The entire time he prayed that Blair would be all right. He didn't want those animal's hurting him again. 

The three men broke into the front door of the University and said, "Lousy security, Blair, honey."

"Where's your office? We're going to break it in all nice like," Mick said, making Blair shiver. 

"Do you think you'll be able to get it up this time? I sure hope so because you're going to have to fuck my dead body. You won't take me alive again," Blair said with more calm then he actually felt. 

Mick slapped him twice and then pulled him along to his office. "Is that true, Mick? You couldn't get it up?" One of Kruger's brother-in-laws asked. 

"No, it's not true. He's a lying sack of shit," Mick yelled. 

"It is too true. He couldn't get it up." Blair didn't care if he hit him. He was hoping he'd kill him. 

"He's just trying to get me to kill him but he's not getting out of it that easily. 

"Holy shit, who is that?" one of the idiots asked. 

They all looked down the hallway and saw a tall figure, very dark, holding a very large gun. "Oh shit! I think its Ellison." 

Both of the brother-in-law's went to shoot him, but Jim was faster. He got both of them before they even got off a shot. He began walking towards the other two men and Mick said, "If you want to see him alive you better just stay out of this."

"Another idiot. God, this just finished my week out swell." Jim said loud enough for Blair to hear. 

"Get back cop or I'll fucking kill him," Mick screamed out as he pulled Blair into the office. 

Jim heard his backup and knew he had little time to take care of this. He walked into the office and saw the idiot trying to kiss Blair. He's a bigger idiot than I thought. 

"Put your gun down now," Jim said loudly. 

Mick pulled Blair closer and held the gun to his head and said, "Try it, copper."

"You just made my day," Jim said and pulled the trigger. Mick was down like a ton of bricks.

>>

Brown, Taggert, Simon and Rafe came in and started getting the scene ready. Jim pulled Blair out into the hallway and asked, "Are you all right?"

"I'm as fine as I'll ever be. I suppose it's time for you to read me my rights. Where were they when my mother and I didn't have any rights? Where were they when we were being brutalized and raped? Where was everyone when my mother was mauled? There is such a thing as justice. I had to do this and now I'm ready to pay for it. But there's a difference. I'm ready; I realize what I did. They didn't. They thought they were special and had every right to do it to anyone they wanted to. If I had to go, they had to go. 

Brown came out of the office and said, "Jim, we got a snub nose here. What do you think?"

"I think you should compare it to the others. I think you've just found your killer," Jim watched Blair. 

"Come on. I'll take you home," Jim said with his arm around Blair's shoulder. 

"Thank you, Detective," Blair said with tears running down his face. 

"Justice is done, Blair. Let's move on with our lives." Jim watched for Blair's reaction. 

"Thank you, Jim." Blair smiled with hope. 

End Sudden Impact


End file.
